


I Need You

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader have been broken up for six months. She still lives in the bunker with him and Sam and can’t take seeing him with other women anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

“Why are you doing this?!” Your screams echoed across the tall ceilings of the bunker. “We were fine not even two days ago!” Dean just lowered his head. He didn’t know how to handle your pain, he didn’t know how to handle his own. “Fine, Dean! You want to be a fucking coward and not explain yourself go ahead. Are you going to make me leave too?” The tears you had been holding back poured across your face at those words.

“[Y/N],” his voice was broken and quiet, “you know I wouldn’t make you leave. This is your home too.”

* * *

That had been six months ago. You were still living in the bunker. You had moved all your things to the room farthest away from Dean’s. Tonight you sat on a bar stool and remembered all the moments you’d shared. Six months ago tonight and it was all over. You grit your teeth and decided you weren’t going home tonight, at least not alone. You had suffered enough seeing all the girls that Dean brought home.

Sam had tried to comfort you but his words were all to no avail. You hadn’t been with anyone else since Dean had left you. Maybe that physical release was all you needed. Dean seemed to be just fine and he was getting laid left and right. You felt the acid bubble in your throat just thinking about it. You ran your hands through your hair and glanced around the bar looking for a man that would fit your needs.

Your eyes settled on a man of about six foot with the same sandy blond hair you had ran your hands through months before. You bit your lip if he had those startling green eyes you loved so much he would have looked just like Dean. You slid off your stool and walked over swinging your hips more than usual. He caught sight of you and smiled taking a drink of his beer and you bit your lip seductively.

* * *

Dean was laying in his room. He was staring at the ceiling. Six months had passed since you shared that bed with him. He’d had too many girls to count in and out but none of them compared to you. He wasn’t lost to the more sullen than usual looks he received the next morning but he knew if he didn’t distract himself he’d be at your door begging you to let him in. Tonight was one of those nights. He rolled out of bed and grabbed the keys to the Impala and drove to the nearest bar.

* * *

You were seven shots in and heavily flirting with the man that you had picked out. His name was Shawn. He had told you what he did for a living and you hadn’t really paid attention lying and saying you were a court reporter. When he had asked if you were from here you lied again telling him you were just visiting family and that you were leaving tomorrow.

“You’re so beautiful, I wish you were staying for longer than one more night.” Shawn brushed a stray lock of hair away from your face and you smiled and bit your lip.

“I know but tomorrow is my last vacation day and I really have to get home.” He looked a little disappointed. “Maybe I’ll be back at some point.” You knew that you were lying and you didn’t care. You didn’t care that you never wanted to see this man again after tonight. If Dean could play these games so could you. He’d know what happened when you didn’t come home until tomorrow.

At that moment you heard a familiar gruff voice order a whiskey from the bar and your stomach lurched. You turned you head towards the voice and saw him. Dean was sitting at the bar looking incredibly lost. You heart ached wanting nothing more than to comfort him. You pushed the thought out of your mind and looked back to Shawn. “Do you know him?” You face had given you away.

“I used to.” You looked down at the beer in your hand and swirled its contents a little. “It’s not important.” You laughed internally, that had been the biggest lie you’d told all night. Shawn put his fingers under your chin and tilted your head up looking at you with stunningly chocolate brown eyes. If you had been in a better state of mind you knew those eyes would have mesmerized you. He leaned in and kissed you softly and you could feel another pair of eyes boring into your back and you know they were the emerald green ones you had fallen in love with the moment you saw them.

* * *

Dean had just ordered his drink when he heard your voice. He turned his head and saw you kissing a man that he couldn’t help but feel jealous of. He remembered how your lips felt against him and how you had smiled into his kisses. He tipped the shot glass to his lips and threw it back. He tapped the top of the glass as he set it down signaling to the bartender that he wanted another.

He hadn’t expected to run into you here. He hadn’t even known you weren’t at home. He had stayed in his room for the majority of the day. He watched as you flirted, touching the man’s arm and laughing. He could see that the laugh didn’t reach your eyes though. You were doing exactly what he had come here to do.

Forcing himself to look away he threw back another shot. The familiar burn of the whiskey down his throat wasn’t comforting when he knew you were mere feet away getting ready to go home with another man. He clenched his jaw tapping the glass again. He had lost all will to find a woman here. He aimlessly wondered what lies you had told that guy.

* * *

You pulled yourself away from Shawn and told him you’d get the next round. You walked up to the bar and ordered trying not to look at Dean. You could feel his gaze trained on you. You had done your best for the past six months to only talk to him when you had to and this definitely wasn’t one of those times. “[Y/N], what are we doing?” Your eyes snapped up. “You know you don’t really want to do this…” His voice was so broken. He was broken.

“You don’t know what I fucking want, Dean Winchester. Don’t pretend for a damn second that you care about what I do either.” You had intended your words to be harsh and cold but they sounded just as broken as his. “You’ve been bringing women back to the bunker for months, at least I was going to have the decency to go somewhere else. You’ve been rubbing it in my face since you broke up with me that you can do better.” You turned to walk away without getting your drinks and felt his hand close around your wrist.

“None of those women were better than you. No one is better than you. I wasn’t rubbing anything in your face I was keeping myself from you the only way I could think to.” You looked at him incredulously.

“How can you stand here and say those things to me? How can you tell me no one is better than me when you don’t want me!” You ripped your wrist out of his grasp. “If we’re going to talk about this we’re going to talk about this privately.” You walked over to Shawn and told him you had to go. He looked disappointed but he understood.

You walked outside and leaned against the Impala waiting for Dean. You were far too drunk to drive yourself home. You were running your hands through your hair as Dean walked out. Your breathing was erratic and you couldn’t get your thoughts in order. “[Y/N], I don’t even know what to say…” You scoffed.

“How about explaining to me why it’s okay for you to bring women home all the time and make me suffer but when I’m trying to enjoy myself it’s completely not?!” You had regained some of your strength and your voice was cold and harsh. You could have sworn he shrunk back at your words. This wasn’t the Dean that had yelled at you six months ago. This wasn’t the Dean that had ripped your heart out again and again bringing random women home. “What more do you want from me, Dean?”

“I don’t know [Y/N]. I don’t know what I want! All I know is when I saw him touching you and you laughing at his jokes it broke me, then I saw you kiss him.” His voice shook. “I couldn’t take it.” Without another second he was in front of you with both hands on your cheeks pulling you into him. His lips crashed against yours and it only took a second for you to react. Your arm were around him, your hands twisting in the short hair on the back of his head. His hands trailed down your body settling at your waist. When you finally pulled away your breathing was ragged.

“Dean, don’t do this if you don’t mean it. I can’t lose you like that again.” There were tears in your eyes. “I can’t do this if we-” He silenced you by pressing his lips to yours again.

“I know. I’m not going anywhere. I was stupid. I was stubborn. I need you.” For the first time in six months you felt a genuine smile creep across your face. “That’s what I want to see.” Dean chuckled softly wiping away the tears that had began to spill from your eyes. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
